24fandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Quote
" " Do the quotes actually look ugly. I thought they looked fine, but OneWeirdDude removed them. I think BlueRook's idea at least deserves discussion before deletion. --proudhug 04:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : Can someone figure out a way to get the quotes from Template:Cquote into this? Those would look better, but shrunken down of course. I can't figure it out. 06:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki 24 has a collection of quotes related to PAGENAME. What does everyone think of this? I've always considered our Wiki 24 icon to be a placeholder; quotation marks make much more sense. 05:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Color I noticed on other wikias that Template:Quote is used for inserting a character's quote onto a page. For example the Star Wars wikia, it's http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Quote Comp25 20:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : What are you saying? --Proudhug 21:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, my bad! I didn't finish. Anyways, I thought it could be used on this wiki as well. Comp25 22:09, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : I don't like the way that Wookieepedia litters every page with quotes. I think it looks tacky, myself. --Proudhug 22:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The text "Wiki 24 has a collection of quotes...." needs to be in white not black because the background is black, and you can't see the words. Comp25 01:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : I can see it perfectly. The words are white on my screen. Are you saying they're black on your screen? 06:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Two change proposals Wiki 24 has a collection of quotes related to pagename. OLD VERSION Wiki 24 has a collection of quotes from pagename. NEW PROPOSAL Currently, where this template it used, it is subordinated to a "See also" section at the bottom of the episode guides, usually right above the season's episode-navigator box. I don't understand why they're located so far down, and more importantly, so far away from the Memorable quotes subheading where smaller collections of quotes would go. I'd like to make the simple proposal that we restore them all under the Memorable quotes subheading instead of the catch-all "See also" subheading. This way, we'll also prevent the annoying phenomenon of users adding Quotes sections regardless, an activity that only demonstrates that users aren't even noticing the Quotes Template down there under "See also". Additionally, I'd like to tinker with the Quotes template content, so that it looks like the second version here. The change is that the linked words are "collection of quotes" instead of the article's name. Thoughts? 04:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : Well ideally, no pages will have a "Memorable quotes" section, as they'll all have their own linked subpage. The idea is to have less headings, rather than more. Perhaps our focus should instead be on adding more quotes and creating more subpages? This way we can eliminate the "Memorable quotes" sections entirely and inexperienced editors won't think they're missing from certain pages. : As far as the template change, what's the reason for this? It seems arbitrary. --Proudhug 05:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The idea was to have less headings? How could that have been the inspiration for this? Certainly it was to have less page bloat, which it accomplishes perfectly. How is a heading for this template a bad thing. It makes it noticable, rather than obscure on the bottom. Also, it's impossible to prove your presumption that editors are adding Memorable quotes sections because they "think they're missing from certain pages". How do you know they're not adding them because they've seen them as standard procedure on the many other wikis they've visited or contribute to? The template change was to provide the link in the words "collection of quotes" instead of the page's name. People already know the page's name, so having the link to that page's quotes on the source article's name is misleading and repetitive. 06:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : How does it provide less headings to have it under "See also", opposed to "Memorable quotes"? It's still just an extra heading. Rook, are you suggesting that we include one or two quotes under the "MQ" heading along with the link to the quotes page? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :: I should have just said what Simon said: putting the template under "See also" doesn't reduce the number of headlines, he's right. It's just a differently-worded headline in a different spot. :: With regards to your question to me, Simon, I wasn't recommending that we include some quotes "along with the link". I'm not sure what words of mine made you interpret that, so please let me know what I said that confused you, so I can clarify whatever it was I meant to say :) 11:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : I also interpreted what you said as wanting to restore a few quotes to the episode pages in addition to the quotes subpage. It was the "Memorable quotes subheading where smaller collections of quotes would go" part, but I now understand what you meant. : By "less headings" I was also referring to less page bloat, yes. If anything is insignificant enough to be under a "See also" section, it's memorable quotes, no? I created the "See also" section with hopes that more things would be added there, in addition to the "Memorable quotes" template, but not many other things have caught on yet. The idea is that there would be links to related pages or subpages on the left, while the template floated on the right. This reduces the length of the page by having things side-by-side, rather than creating a whole new heading just for Memorable quotes. Your proposal seems especially pointless if the "Memorable quotes" heading exists solely to include a small template and no actual quotes. While the template is near the bottom of the page, the trade-off is that it visually stands out, being a different color. It seems to me that more people edit the quotes subpage than do miss it and add quotes into the episode page itself, so it can't be that obscure. : As for changing the template itself, obviously people aren't going to think the link goes to the episode page, since they're already there. But like I said, it seems totally arbitrary to me, so I really have no problem if you want to change it. --Proudhug 15:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean about the "links to related pages or subpages on the left, while the template floated on the right" Proudhug and agree that is a good idea. I like the idea of linking to other pages and think its something we should try to do more of in the future. So I think that probably it is better to keep it under the "See also" section, partly for that reason and also because, as Proudhug said, "if the "Memorable quotes" heading exists solely to include a small template and no actual quotes", what is the difference to now if not to create more headings that we already have? In terms of the template change, I agree that it would be better to change to your new propsal. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC)